


Life On Mars?

by Avecitos



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, The song is in the title in case anyone is like me and never heard of it before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avecitos/pseuds/Avecitos
Summary: Moomin had always known he was a good singer, but the moment Snufkin parted his lips to sing, goosebumps erupted on his skin.





	Life On Mars?

Moomin had always known he was a good singer, and not because his mom told him so every chance she got, but because _everyone else_ did. In his church’s choir they always put him in the front row and left the high notes to his skills. Each time he opened his mouth to even sing under his breath someone was there to say _“Oh, you should go on television!”_ So it was very safe to say that he was a good singer. A great one if he was feeling pompous; but when Snufkin let loose the first few notes of a song Moomin had never heard, goosebumps erupted. Not merely on _his_ pale skin, but the whole class and then some.

The moment Miss Emma had called his friend’s name the ginger haired boy seemed to have known what was to come. With a sigh he stood, then made his lazy swagger to the front of their class. Music lessons were held in the small room towards the back of their campus. Twenty-something students all jammed pack in plastic blue chairs that barely fit someone of Moomin’s size, with stands of music sheets that made a loud clang with someone inevitably elbowed one over. It wasn’t hard to hear every little noise and conversation, so it was perfect for sound -- _perfect for everyone to hear Snufkin._

It was Snufkin’s idea to sign up for the same elective so they could finally be in the same class, but being in a pre-college program made that difficult for Moomin - placing him and the few other students enrolled into the same program-tailored classrooms. A little ‘family’ the school boasted, but Moomin only knew and ever talked to Snorkmaiden and Sniff. And since Snufkin hardly even showed for school, it was twice as unpredictable for them to ever be in the same class. Fortunately they were both known to be musically inclined with instruments and Snufkin liked his electives most. At least Moomin was learning something new as he sat with his lips unabashedly parted in awe.

Miss Emma had given him the song in a manner that told she knew Snufkin well. Moomin was confused, because the only music he ever heard were on his father’s old record player; the Rat Pack, Nat Cole, Ella Fitzgerald, Peggy Lee, Glenn Miller, the list went on. So when the name David Bowie came up, Moomin realized that his tastes were not ‘modern’ like the rest of his class who nodded and cheered. Snufkin had known though, and honestly if he wasn’t making a face at the choice, then Moomin was sold on listening to who and whatever.

In his long coat (dress, really), muddy boots, and old, drooping hat, Snufkin stood before the class, facing Miss Emma who began to play her school administered Casio piano with fervor. Usually they would laugh over the way Miss Emma’s whole body swayed with each key up and down the dinghy old instrument that was perhaps new at one point two decades ago, but this time there was not one peep. The moment Snufkin’s voice had launched into the first verse a hush had washed over them.

Sixteen for three months now his voice had begun to crack into a pitch, then would drop a whole octave out of the blue. The soothing sound that Moomin knew to never go above a toddler’s own indignant tone now wavered into what he blamed all the bong hits and cigarettes on. The white haired boy always warned his friend against smoking so much and now it seemed to have caught up. It was apparent Snufkin had learned to tame his traitorous voice since the initial shattering two weeks after the birthday party,  keeping his gentle sound as if it hadn’t caused Sniff to jump at lunch just last week. And Mooomin was glad, for now he could he knew how the baby-voiced Snufkin once sounded before puberty shatter.

An angelic singing that flowed evenly, then raised with each word into Bowie’s odd ballad. A mysterious title for a song that Snufkin’s soft voice sung as if he were not of this world (just like it’s composer, Moomin would note later on). It grew urgent, then slammed straight towards a higher note. When that note climbing did not stop, Moomin felt a hot shiver run down his spine. Once at the peak, it stood on that final note with ease, then transitioned once more to an even melody. It came time to hit them again towards the end, and finally that was when the russet haired teenager began to belt it out until it quickly tightened to a halt. Silent until Miss Emma’s eccentric last few rows of the notes, a few students had finally begun to gossip,  watching Snufkin awkwardly shuffle to his seat next to a wide-eyed Moomin.

_“He hit those high notes like Bowie.”_

_“He’s usually so silent and introverted.”_ _  
_ _“Why isn’t he in the advanced class?”_

His cheeks had been red, freckles glowing under the brim of his hat, and there was no use denying Moomin was staring, but he couldn't stop. A surreal experience had overtaken him from the very beginning, the ringing of Snufkin's song loud and clear like the rustling of wind. The classroom dissolved into an annoying buzzing, Miss Emma'a lips moving but nothing reached his ears, nor was his gaze focused on her, looking beyond even the wall. He was a million miles away, relieving the moment thin lips had parted. Moomin hadn't meant to be so lost, but his mind was known to continue on without consent.

He remembered the conversation once the bell had rung, pulled towards Snufkin finally speaking.

“Did you like the song?” 

“...Oh! Oh yes, I absolutely did!” He had nodded a little too hard. “I’ve never heard it before.”

“You never listened to hat one?”

“I’ve never heard Bowie….” Moomin wanted to believe it was okay to be so out of the loop of singers everyone else seemed to know and enjoy, however his mind seemed to think otherwise. “Everyone knew him...but I don’t.”

A jab of bone to his meaty shoulder would echo long into the day, thick fingers later rubbing the spot where their shoulders had met. 

“Did you wanna listen to more Bowie?” 

“I guess -- if you like them, then I’ll probably too.”

The corner’s of Snufkin’s lips had turned downward, causing the white-haired boy’s heart to drop. “That’s not a very good way to think about it.” His words were matter-of-factly. “You don’t need to like everything I do.”

And he had a point that the white-haired teenager knew was true, but hadn't replied. Even as he now sat on the floor, back against his bed did he feel guilty. 

 “I mean...I'm willing to give him a try.”

“That’s better, and I have just the cassette for you.”

“Do you own a lot of him?”

“Mmmm, not really? Not me, my mom does though, she says she used to call him her future husband.”

“Oh…” Moomin's thin brows rose and his lips made a little 'o'. That sounded pretty common, he could remember other students saying the same. “My dad said he used to have a crush on Ella Fitzgerald as a kid.”

“My dad too!” And Snufkin's laugh was just as lovely as his singing, but that has always been known. 

Moomin knew his voice was good, he was trained and given praise ever moment he crooned; but Snufkins was vastly better, and it felt so right that this was true.. So that night as Moomin rubbed a thumb over the little plastic rectangle with David Bowie's face looking right at him, the pale boy compared it to his dearest Snufkin's: Moomin’s own angel of music.

**Author's Note:**

> Nonstop listening to Bowie, Sophia Caruso, & Lestrange sing this. It finally brought this image to mind one late night while working like a fever dream.  
> dont forget to Kudos & Comment ♡♡♡ Tumblr @Avecitos


End file.
